


Well Alex does want to be a mom

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, mild kinkshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kara makes a small slip-up and causes a minor misunderstanding.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130
Collections: Anonymous





	Well Alex does want to be a mom

**Author's Note:**

> …Yeah this is terrible but I thought of it so I’m inflicting it on you.

Alex leaned in and kissed Kara on the cheek, before stepping back. Kara smiled at her.

“It’s only a few days,” Kara said.

“I know,” Alex said. “Still going to wait here impatiently. I’ll keep an eye on things.”

Kara was still smiling, despite the farewell.

It was Alura’s _threvzeht_ , a Kryptonian celebration often spent with family. Kara had been planning this trip to Argo for weeks. Technically speaking, even though they were dating, it was inappropriate for Alex to attend until she became officially part of the House.

Still, it was just a few days. Alex gave the ship a once over, as Kara stood in the doorway.

“Have fun, I guess,” Alex said. She tilted her head. “Is it meant to be fun, or is it going to be all sombre?”

“No, it’ll be fun,” Kara said. She chuckled. “And it’ll be… nice, reconnecting.”

“Yeah,” Alex said softly. “If you end up wanting to stay longer, update me.”

“Will do,” Kara said. “If the world ends, do the same.”

“Of course,” Alex said.

She chuckled, and leant in again, this time kissing Kara’s lips. Kara stumbled back a step, Alex embracing her.

It was with some reluctance that Alex broke the kiss.

“Bye,” Alex said softly.

“Bye mommy,” Kara said.

There was a pause.

Alex blinked. Kara squeaked, and promptly extricated herself, stumbling back, and blushing darted into the cockpit.

Alex opened her mouth to speak, and then faltered, taking a step back as the engines whirred to life. She watched as Kara’s ship took off.

Huh. _What?_

* * *

It was only a couple of days before Kara came back. Alex wasn’t sure why she was so impatient.

Well, on one hand, yes, she wanted to see her girlfriend again. That might be it. But there was also the fact she wanted an answer to Kara’s small slip, and why she’d said _that_ of all things. It felt weird to be so impatient just to find out something trivial.

It just… wasn’t what she’d expected from Kara.

Which just left her google. She _knew_ that was a kink, sure, she wasn’t that oblivious. Kara just hadn’t exactly hinted that she was into that. Okay, Kara wasn’t entirely as vanilla as the squeaky clean image of Supergirl people had suggested, but there was a jump from ‘sometimes experiments’ to ‘calls her girlfriend mommy’ that Alex was still struggling with.

Not that she was trying to kinkshame. Kara could be into whatever she wanted. It had just… surprised her.

And she wasn’t entirely sure she shared the kink, in all honesty. It just seemed… weird, to her. Which admittedly only reflected on her, not Kara, but she should probably talk to Kara about…

Alex swallowed, and moved back from her computer. Yep, googling that had been a mistake.

There was just… they should probably talk about it.

* * *

Three long, boring days passed before Kara’s ship returned. Alex had almost forgotten that moment of… strangeness in her haste to reunite with Kara, eagerly running to embrace her, before taking her home. Kara had worn the same sunny smile the whole way.

Apparently she had really liked seeing Argo again. Alex was glad.

Still, eventually, the topic had to come up. Alex coughed awkwardly.

“So, er,” Alex said. “I guess we should talk about… when you left.”

Kara flushed slightly.

“Yeah, er,” Kara said. “It just kind of slipped out.”

“You called me mommy,” Alex said. She hesitated. “Is that… something you’ve thought about?”

“A little, in that moment,” Kara said. “Um, it just… happened.”

Alex faltered. Okay, how was she meant to have this discussion?

“I’m not judging any of your kinks, okay?” Alex said. “I promise, I just don’t think-”

“What?” Kara said.

Alex blinked.

“You,” Alex said. “Calling me mommy.”

Kara stared at her with wide eyes. Then, suddenly, she flushed.

“Oh! Oh! Er…”

“Kara?” Alex said.

“It wasn’t that!” Kara squeaked.

She hesitated. Alex waited, uncertain.

“What was it, then?” Alex said. Kara hesitated again.

“You were putting me in a spaceship,” Kara said.

“…And?” Alex said.

“It’s a long-standing kryptonian tradition,” Kara said. “Mom was a _huge_ fan of it, you put your child in a spaceship and send them out into space, and-”

“ _What_?”

“It’s amazing!” Kara said insistently. “The bay-beeyee’ting ceremony, there was a whole field full of pods, as far as the eye could see. It’s just how kryptonian mothers treat their children. And when you put me in the ship, I guess it just kind of reminded me of…”

Alex blinked. She wasn’t sure if that was more or less weird.

“Er. Oh,” Alex said.

“It just slipped out,” Kara said.

“So it’s… not a kink thing?”

“No,” Kara said, nodding quickly. She paused. “Although if you _did_ want to explore a few Kryptonian kinks-”

“Just so long as it doesn’t involve shooting you into space,” Alex said.

Kara laughed, and snuggled closer.


End file.
